This invention relates to security systems for warheads and warhead material. Unauthorized access and usurping of warheads and warhead material in the world's stockpile poses a significant risk to world stability and to the lives of its inhabitants. This risk extends to smaller tactical warheads as well as larger strategic warheads. The threat is three fold. First, political/military forces within a government may wish to gain control of warheads to further their political agenda. Second, foreign governments may wish to acquire warheads to intimidate their neighbors. Third, terrorists may wish to acquire warheads to conduct a terror campaign to further their goals. In some areas of the world that have warheads and warhead material, the socioeconomic climate has changed significantly. This creates the potential for local guardians of warheads and warhead material to be compromised by the large sums of money available for unauthorized warhead acquisition. Without a warhead security system that reports directly to a central weapons command center that cannot be compromised without great difficulty, warheads may be stolen and transported beyond the point of retrieval before the central weapons command center is aware of the loss. Therefore, it is extremely advantageous to create a security system that reports virtually instantaneously and directly to a central weapons command center and that is extremely difficult to deceive or disable. This security system allows the central weapons command center to dispatch mobile forces to recover and safeguard the warheads before they can be transported from their home area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,269 discloses other security methods to counter this threat and is hereby incorporated by reference.